


Glass In Feet and The Smell of Bleach

by I_am_Eli



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injured John Laurens, M/M, Scared Alexander Hamilton, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, prompt, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: Alexander gets a call; John's in the hospital.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Glass In Feet and The Smell of Bleach

Alexander hated hospitals.

He hated everything about them. The screech of wheels against tile when a bed was moved, the smell of bleach that drowned out the tint of blood that was sometimes in the air, the nurse’s fake smiles when they welcomed you, the doctor’s false sympathy when they delivered the bad news. Alexander hated all of it.

He especially hated it now, racing down a starch white hallway toward his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was hurt. His boyfriend who had been hurt to the point of being  _ hospitalized.  _

He’d gotten the call ten minutes earlier, him being John’s current emergency contact. The doctor had said something, though Alex could hardly remember what - his ears had started ringing and his head had gotten fuzzy as soon as he’d heard the words  _ “Mr. Laurens was stabbed”.  _

It was like all of his worst nightmares coming true. He hadn’t even waited for the doctor to tell him what condition his boyfriend was in. He’d just hung up, and - since John had taken the car that morning - had started sprinting to the hospital, bare feet be damned.

The man at the front desk looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw Alexander. Coatless in forty degree weather, bare feet bleeding on their clean tile flooring, bits of gravel and glass embedded in his feet. He also knew he was shaking like mad, though he hardly acknowledged it. 

“John Laurens’ room?” he rasped, leaning against the counter heavily. His fingers felt numb, and he flexed them rapidly, trying to get the blood moving in them.

“Um-” the man said, obviously concerned. “Do you need a doctor, sir-?”

“No. I need John Laurens’ room,” Alexander insisted. “He was brought in earlier? He’d been stabbed? Little taller than me, green eyes, lots of freckles?”

The doctor chuckled. “Oh yes, I remember him,” he said. “He was cursing up a storm when he got here - something about teaching Charles Lee a lesson?” Alexander sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds about right.”

The man typed something into the computer.

“Third floor,” he said. “Room 345.”

“Thank you,” Alexander said. “ _ Thank you. _ ” With that, he took off toward the elevator, ignoring the stares he felt on his back, frantically pushing the number three button on the elevator. 

It didn’t take him long to find his room, and when he did, he crashed through the door with no regards to knocking. John startled slightly on the hospital bed, before grinning at him lazily.

“Oh, hey, Lexi,” John said, voice slurred somewhat. There was a nurse on a rolly chair in the corner, typing something into a computer. John was hooked up to an IV - which, Alexander suspected, was feeding drugs into his system to help with the pain - and several pads were stuck to his chest, monitoring his vitals. 

“Oh, thank God you’re okay,” Alexander said, dragging a chair up to John’s hospital bed, grabbing his hand as he sat down. “God, I’m so happy you’re okay, you have no  _ idea _ how worried I was-”

“M’ sorry,” John said, still with that same lazy grin on his face. “I’d say I g-got off pretty well, though.” Alexander raised an eyebrow dubiously. John looked like absolute shit. His skin was pale, forehead dotted with sweat. His green eyes were dull and unfocused from the medication, eyelids looking heavy. His lips were bleeding slightly and almost bitten through, probably a response to the pain he had been in. He was dressed in a hospital gown and thin pajama pants, and Alexander could just barely see stark white bandages wrapped around his boyfriend’s torso.

“What the Hell were you thinking?” Alexander demanded, feeling anger buzz under his skin. 

“That Lee’s a dick,” John said eloquently. “What else?” Alexander sighed. John yawned, blinking slowly. 

“Just… just go to sleep, Jack, okay? We can talk in the morning. Yeah?” 

John nodded, eyes slowly slipping shut, body relaxing back into the uncomfortable hospital bed, lips parting as he snored. Alexander shook his head in fond exasperation.

John’s poor decision making could wait until another day.

  
_ For now,  _ Alexander thought, leaning back in his chair and letting his own eyes fall shut,  _ I could use some rest too.  _

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments please!


End file.
